Seven Rings in Hand (album)
Seven Rings In Hand is the two disc (audio CD) Original Soundtrack of Sonic and the Secret Rings. It was exclusively released in SEGA Direct stores, which are only located in Japan. The soundtrack is split into two discs, Adventure and Treasure. The Adventure disc covers mostly any and all songs from the game that feature vocals, while the Treasure disc covers mostly the game's original score. Steve Conte provides the vocals for the two main theme songs of the game, "Seven Rings In Hand" and "Worth A Chance", while a majority of the other vocal songs are performed by Runblebee. Tracklist Disc 1 : Adventure Disc :Seven Rings In Hand (Alf Layla wa-Layla) :The Lost Prologue :Let The Speed Mend It (Sand Oasis) :Poison Spear (Sand Scorpion) :The Wicked Wild (Dinosaur Jungle) :The Palace That Was Found (Evil Foundry) :How It Started (Ifrit Golem) :High And Broken (Levitated Ruin; unlyricised) :No Way Through (Pirate Storm) :Blue On The Run (Captain Bemoth) :The White Of Sky (Skeleton Dome) :Unawakening Float (Night Palace) :It Has Come To This (Erazor Djinn) :Worth A Chance Disc 2 : Treasure Disc :The Last Palace :Sandstorm :Power Of The Ring :Misgiving :Jugdment :Ali Baba & Sinbad Rescued! :Shimmer Of Hot Air :The Legendary Blue Hedgehog :His Fate :Shimmer Of Hot Air "Heartbeat" :King Of King :The Promise :Shimmer Of Hot Air "Rage" :Miss You :Revive :Character Serect :Party Dress :Yellow Sneakers :Blue Shirt :Violin Beginner's Class :Violin Middle Class :Violin Higher's Class :White Gloves :Pull On It! :Purple Pants :Worth A Chance - Original Version - Special Content: #DIGITAL TREASURE BOX (Special Enhanced CD) Seven Rings in Hand The main theme song of the game. It was written by Runblebee and performed by Steve Conte. The song is primarily used as the final boss battle song, but it is heard in many other places such as the main screen and the results screen. This marked the third time that Runblebee had created a main theme for a Sonic The Hedgehog related game, the first being Sonic Speed Riders, and the second being Catch Me If You Can, both from Sonic Riders. The soundtrack version has an extra verse at the end, whereas the version in the game loops back to the beginning before the final verse is sung. Crush 40 have also made a cover of the song on the album True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog A truncated version of the song appears in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". Worth A Chance Also performed by Steve Conte, this is the song used in the final end credits of the game. In a somewhat similar tone to the end theme of Sonic The Hedgehog (Xbox 360 and PS3), "My Destiny", it is a much slower and softer theme in comparison to the rest of the songs in the game. An early demo version of the song is featured on Disc 2. DIGITAL TREASURE BOX The Treasure Disc is also an enhanced CD that can be used in your computer to access some hidden media. This includes files that can be printed out to created a book cover that looks like the book from the game, wallpapers and sound files for your PC, a movie of the game's trailer, a digital recreation of the soundtrack's booklet, a large image of the game's poster, and also another printout to make a Sonic cutout. References Category:Albums